Visite
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Suis aussi nulle à écrire des résumés qu'à trouver des titres. Que dire, sinon que c'est ROYAI. Et un peu inspiré du film. Roy Mustang reçoit de la visite. ONESHOT


**NdlA : Une petite oneshot. Plus ou moins inspirée du film (plutôt moins que plus à vrai dire). L'idée ne voulait pas me quitter, il fallait que je l'écrive. Et encore, je n'en suis pas super satisfaite, je la retoucherai peutêtre plus tard.**

**Sinon, je voulais dire que je n'oublie pas mes autres fics en cours, mais je suis super débordée au travail, c'est une grosse période pour moi et je suis super fatiguée, je me couche tous les soirs à 21h30 comme les poules ! (mais je vous bassine avec ma life), bref tout ça pour dire, que dès que ça se calme, je vous balance un max de chapitres ! (Kermesse, Week end, Guêt Apens, sans compter que j'écris d'autres histoires que je posterai plus tard, toujours Royai bien sûr !)

* * *

****Visite**

Le froid était perçant, vous gelant le corps jusqu'aux os. Comment pouvait-on décemment survivre par pareil temps ?

Et toute cette neige qui ne cessait de tomber et de tourbillonner dans le vent glacé ! On en avait jusqu'aux genoux, rendant le déplacement à pied pénible et épuisant.

La nuit était tombée depuis près d'une heure. D'ailleurs voyait-on jamais le jour par ici ? C'était à se poser la question.

Quel ennemi serait assez fou pour vouloir attaquer le pays sur cette frontière ?

Que de volonté il lui fallait pour se rendre dans ce poste reculé de la province. Mais rien n'aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis ou rebrousser chemin.

Enfin, la fumée d'une cheminée était visible dans le lointain, redonnant du courage et un regain de force à la forme qui luttait contre les éléments.

Enfin, le petit poste frontalier était en vue.

Trois coups suffirent pour que la porte s'ouvre sur un homme à la mine fatiguée, les cheveux bruns en bataille, un cache sur son œil gauche qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

Roy Mustang regarda d'un air hagard un long moment la forme humaine qui se tenait devant lui dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'avait plus reçu de visite depuis le dernier ravitaillement qui remontait déjà à plusieurs jours. La personne était tellement emmitouflée qu'il ne put la reconnaître avant qu'elle ne parle.

« Joyeux Noël Colonel. »

Une bouteille fut brandit devant ses yeux. Et une main portant une grosse moufle en laine écarta la capuche de son visiteur.

« Je peux entrer ? Il fait un froid à pierre fendre. »

Mustang s'écarta pour laisser entrer nulle autre que Riza Hawkeye.

« Ce n'est plus Colonel, Lieutenant. Et que faites vous là ? »

« C'est Noël. Vous n'avez pas de calendrier ici ? »

Lui demanda-t-elle en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard. C'était petit, mais comparé au froid de dehors agréable grâce au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

L'ameublement n'était constitué que d'une table et de quelques chaises, d'un buffet, d'une petite kitchenette, d'un vieux canapé et d'un lit.

Pas le grand luxe.

Roy la vit observer son intérieur, il en ressentit un peu plus de honte.

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question. »

Riza lui sourit.

« Je vous l'ai dit. C'est Noël. Même dans un coin aussi reculé que celui là, on doit bien fêter Noël.

« Je ne vous savais pas aussi à cheval sur les traditions.

« Cette année, j'ai décidé de faire une exception. Je ne suis pas venue les mains vides, j'ai ramené une bouteille de vin. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Le vendeur me l'a conseillée. »

Riza lui tendit la bouteille. Roy s'en saisit et la déposa sur la table. Riza commença de défaire ses moufles, son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet.

« Il fait bon ici. C'est infernal ce temps dehors. J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais jusqu'ici. Mais me voila. »

Roy la regardait parler. Chose étrange, Riza n'avait jamais été très bavarde et ce soir, elle se tenait là devant lui à débiter tout et n'importe quoi en s'installant sur le canapé près de la cheminée.

Lui n'avait pas parlé depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Et que dire de toute façon, il ne se passait jamais rien par ici.

Mais une fois de plus, c'est Riza qui prit la direction de la conversation.

« J'ai faim. Vous avez prévu quelque chose à manger ? »

Elle se leva pour se rendre dans le coin cuisine. Elle trouva la boîte de conserve qu'il avait prévu de se préparer.

Il se sentit obligé de se justifier :

« Je n'avais pas prévu de visite.

« Ce n'est pas grave, si vous n'avez rien d'autre, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire. Je le prépare si vous voulez. »

Et déjà elle inspectait les tiroirs et les placards à la recherche du nécessaire.

« Vous devriez ouvrir la bouteille pendant que je fais cuire tout ça. Nous pourrons trinquer. »

Roy prit un tire-bouchon et ouvrit la bouteille. Il servit deux verres et en tendit un à Riza.

Elle prit son verre et lui tendit pour trinquer.

« A la vôtre. » Et elle but une gorgée.

Roy resta un instant à regarder le liquide bordeaux avant d'en avaler une gorgée à son tour.

Riza s'affaira devant les fourneaux.

« Black Hayate a grandi, vous verriez ça ! Lorsqu'il est debout sur ses pattes arrière, il est aussi grand que moi maintenant !

« Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

« Je l'ai confié à Fuery. Lui et Hayate s'entendent à merveille. Je ne trouverai jamais de meilleur dogsitter. Havoc et Breda vous saluent. Ils auraient voulu venir vous rendre visite, mais ils en ont été empêchés. Ils viendront plus tard sans doute. »

Riza éteignit le feu sous ses casseroles.

« C'est prêt. A table. »

Ils s'installèrent l'un face à l'autre et Riza les servit. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Ils en étaient à la moitié de leurs assiettes. Roy regarda Riza.

« Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien d'autre à vous proposer.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est très bien ainsi. Vous n'attendiez pas de visite. »

Ils terminèrent de manger et allèrent s'installer près de la cheminée pour profiter un peu plus de sa chaleur.

Ils regardèrent les flammes danser dans l'âtre.

« Je n'ai plus fait d'alchimie depuis ce jour là.

« Je sais. Je comprends. »

Encore le silence.

« Riza, que faites vous ici ?

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, c'est Noël.

« Et alors ? »

Riza se rapprocha de Roy.

« Cette année, j'ai décidé de me faire plaisir, on me dit souvent qu'on est jamais mieux servi que par soi même, alors je suis venue chercher mon cadeau. »

Elle était maintenant tellement proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lentement l'embrassa sur les lèvres. La réponse imperceptible d'abord, puis timide, se fit plus pressente au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait.

Enfin, Roy entoura de ses bras le corps de Riza et l'attira plus près de lui.

Leur souffle s'accélérait alors que les caresses se faisaient plus hardies.

« Riza…

« Chut, je sais. Ne dis rien. »

Ils se débattirent avec leurs vêtements et se trouvèrent nus pressés l'un contre l'autre. Roy voulait découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de Riza et goûtait sa peau douce et chaude. Ils brûlaient d'un même désir et de l'urgence d'assouvir celui-ci.

Peu importait le moment, le lieu, ou bien qu'il n'y ai pas de lendemain…

* * *

Le feu crépitait toujours dans l'âtre faisant trembler et danser des ombres sur les murs. 

Riza, enroulée dans les couvertures, regardait Roy dormir. Elle tendit sa main pour lui dégager le visage d'une mèche.

Il poussa un léger soupir dans son sommeil et se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle. Riza sourit et ferma ses yeux pour s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Roy fut le premier à se réveiller. Il resta un moment à regarder la forme endormie à ses côtés. Observant tout à loisir les courbes de son visage détendu, ses longs cils qui cachaient ses jolis yeux noisette, le nez fin et gracieux, les lèvres douces, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés qui étaient à présent répandus tout autour de son visage. Il prit une mèche dans ses doigts pour jouer avec. 

Riza remua et se tourna vers lui, ouvrant lentement ses yeux. Elle répondit au sourire qu'il lui adressait.

Puis soudain, le sourire de Roy s'évanouit et son regard se voila.

« Tu vas repartir.

« Oui. »

Roy se renversa sur le dos. Riza se redressa par-dessus lui.

« Mais pas tout de suite. »

Elle lui couvrit le visage de baisers qu'il ne fut pas long à lui rendre.

* * *

Bien plus tard, Roy la regarda se rechausser et prendre son manteau et ses autres affaires. 

« J'aurai voulu que tu ne viennes jamais. »

Riza le regarda d'un air impénétrable. Elle s'approcha de la porte.

« Et moi je voudrai avoir le pouvoir de vous donner l'envie de vous battre à nouveau. Revenez à Central Colonel, et ne considérez cette nuit que comme un avant goût de ce qui pourrait être. »

Riza ouvrit la porte et sortit dans la tempête de neige.

« Je vous attendrai Colonel. »

* * *

**NdlA : Allez vous oui ou non faire pêter le compteur de review ? Score de 14 toujours imbattu !**


End file.
